


Nocturnal Flowers

by yyyugmoney



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic-Users, all in good fun, bambam's his apprentice, emo bff jaebum, jackson is a magician, jinyoung and flowers mix tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: BamBam moves into his new flat, only to find out that it's haunted. He hopes the ghost is nice, though.He's not. He's pretty, but he's a total brat.





	Nocturnal Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killsometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/gifts).



> Prompt: BamBam is being haunted by a petty ghost
> 
> Many things happened prior to coming up with a final plot for this, but I enjoyed writing this. Mainly because Jinyoung and flowers are always a wonderful combination.
> 
> I really hope you like this one, twicelucky. Believe me when I say I'm nervous about you reading this lmao

“This place is beautiful. Are you sure you want me to live here?” BamBam managed to squeak as he walked around the 2-storey flat that his mentor was letting him live in.

Jackson, his mentor and family friend, only smiles at him and looks around with a sad gleam in his eyes. “Think of it this way: you’ll be taking care of the place for me. No one has lived here for decades. Not since the owner passed. I’ve only had people tidying up the place since no one really wanted to take a haunted flat.”

“A _what_?! Okay, no. I’m not living in a haunted house—” BamBam stared at Jackson and made a move to walk out the door.

Jackson pulls him back, looking exasperated. He must’ve dealt with people refusing to live in this place quite a lot. “Please, Bam, I swear the gho—Jinyoung is a friendly guy. Plus, you can’t live in the shop forever. You need a place where you can practice and brew potions on your own.”

“What if he attacks me?!”

“He won’t. I swear to you. You won’t even notice him.”

They don’t notice the wisteria outside the flat. Crawling upwards like an embrace.

_Thank you._

—

The first few days in his (haunted) flat were uneventful. He found out that the apothecary he works at with Jackson is only a couple of minutes away and so he’s already set a steady routine for himself.

He later realizes that another probable reason for Jackson kicking him out of the shop might be because of his five cats. He admits that many incidents involving his pets have caused him sleepless nights spent sweeping and mopping the floors without magic, not that he was accustomed to wandless magic, but still, it was such a hassle. Plus, it made Jackson give him extra hours to perfect certain potions—without any help.

With all the work he needs to do and going home late at night, he forgets about the ghost entirely.

Well, until tonight, that is.

BamBam wakes up in the middle of the night to fetch some water when he finds himself following the smell wafting throughout his apartment. He stops in his tracks when a gust of cold wind whooshes past him, carrying the smell with it.

 _Casablanca Lilies_ , BamBam thinks. He belatedly realizes that his eyes are closed, and the moment he opens them, he’s standing in front of an elaborate bookshelf, overflowing with paperbacks, save for the few hardbounds sticking out here and there.

Perhaps it was the dimness of the room, but a slight shimmer and glow catches his eye. At the end of the shelf was a hardbound book with at least half of it sticking out. It looked thick and heavy, but for some reason, BamBam finds himself reaching for it.

The book is, in itself, magical. Living in a world where magic exists, this is something he’s never seen or touched before.

Never mind the intricate design gracing the front cover—the texture! It felt like a rose petal as he rubbed his thumb on the spine of the book.

 _Is this an actual flower petal? Why is it so big? Do people still publish books like this?_ It was bizarre, really, and BamBam couldn’t take his hands off it, water completely forgotten.

On the first page of the book is the author’s profile. _Park Jinyoung_ , it says below a photo of a man surrounded by flowers. It was a headshot and BamBam is rendered _speechless_. He’s seen beautiful men in his 22 years of being alive, like Mark, the forest nymph that take the form of a human every time he visits Jackson’s shop, who takes everyone’s breath away just by merely existing, but this Jinyoung guy…

As clichéd as it may sound, Jinyoung looked like he belonged to the garden with all those flowers. Saying that he’s ethereal is an understatement. BamBam thinks there isn’t a word for it.

He hears a soft chuckle as he continues to look at the author’s—Jinyoung’s—photo. He chooses to ignore it and blames it on his drowsiness.

The next morning, it clicks.

_Park Jinyoung._

The previous owner of the flat he’s in.

The ghost living in the flat he’s in.

_Shit._

—

“What was he?” BamBam asks out of the blue, startling Jackson as he was busy tinkering with the ingredients they had in the glass cabinet.

“What was who?” Jackson replies.

“Jinyoung, the previous owner of the house I’m staying in.”

“He was an author — kind of famous, too. He wrote a lot about what it meant to become human. Oh! He also conjured flowers—thought that was pretty romantic. Suited him, really.”

“Oh.” _That must be it_. _The smell from last night._ BamBam think this might be Jinyoung’s way of haunting him.

“Why? Did he visit you last night?” Jackson snickers from beside him.

“I don’t think so? Maybe. I just started smelling nocturnal flowers and when you mentioned he used to conjure flowers, then that must be his way of welcoming me.”

“Hmm. That’s odd. The first time he haunted me, he pushed his books to the ground and made me pick them up. Some of them were literally rooted to the ground. That bitch.” Jackson pouts.

—

“That’s the last of it!” BamBam says as he places the box filled with books on the counter. It took him a week to sort the books on the shelf, considering which ones he should keep as reference and those that he will donate to the public library.

Jinyoung’s book is in there along with his other publications—but before anyone hexes BamBam for making such a dumb decision, he asked Jackson what to do with it and the latter told him to bring it to the library for safekeeping.

If anything, BamBam was just concerned about the book and how his cats can easily tear them to shreds.

That’s not how Jinyoung sees it, though, because the moment BamBam steps into his threshold, he _knows_ something is wrong, especially when he notices that the floor—no, the _ground_ —is wet.

BamBam’s eyes glow an emerald-blue at the idea that his cats are in danger when he trudges to his living room and finds it… swamp-like.

“What the hell is happening?” BamBam’s eyes are back to their natural brown color, but their shifting from left to right, trying to take it all in.

 _This is a dream, right? I’m living in the city. How can there be a sw_ —

“Where did you put my books?” A voice cuts through BamBam’s monologue and when he looks behind him, he sees nothing but grass and weeds— _are those_ **_beetles_ ** _?!_

He then feels lightheaded when a cold breeze hits him. It smells like burnt plumerias and…

“Jinyoung?”

“What?” A voice from the corner of the room replied. When BamBam turns his head, he sees a haze of what must be Jinyoung, sitting cross-legged on the side table.

“Please explain to me why I’m at a swamp and not at the flat right now.”

“How about you tell me where my books are, Mr. Bhuwakul?” The haze slowly stands and walks, seemingly barefoot, toward him.

“They’re at the public library—”

“You _donated_ them?! Who gave you the right to touch my stuff and give them aw—”

“I didn’t donate them, okay?! I just asked them to keep it for a while. My cats…”

Wait, where were his cats?

“Jinyoung, where are my cats?”

The haze walks back to its spot on the side table, crossing his legs again. He raises an arm and waves it around slightly, “They’re somewhere around here.”

“There’s literally a body of water inside my house and you’re just going to tell me they’re ar—Hey! Come back here!” Jinyoung disappears halfway through his rant and leaves BamBam to his own devices.

“I didn’t give them away, okay?!” He screams at no one and takes long strides to his room, hoping to every deity that his cats are alive.

When he gets there, he doesn’t know whether to cry in relief or coo because one of his cats were pawing at a butterfly while the others were rolling around in the grass.

BamBam almost gets whiplash when he hears a loud pop and when he looks around, the flat’s back to normal. Even his cats started walking around, as if missing the warm earth they were rolling in just a few seconds ago.

—

It happened again.

BamBam knew something was off the moment he stepped into his flat. It was quiet.

 _Too_ quiet.

He almost calls for help when there’s a loud purr coming from the living room. BamBam runs to where the sound is, but stops abruptly when he sees a giant cat on his couch.

It’s so big, that his couch is probably straining at the weight right now.

He belatedly realizes that he’s looking into his cat Cupcake’s yellow eyes. Her fur looks like a cloud and that’s where BamBam finds the rest of his cats, sleeping.

“Who did this to you, baby girl?” He coos, stroking her cheek. Cupcake closes her eyes and lets out a pleased purr, waking the other cats as they feel a quake beneath them.

BamBam hears a chuckle from behind him and that’s when it registers that there’s only one person — ghost — that would go this far just to get the last laugh.

He turns and glares at the haze standing in front of him, “Jinyoung, what did you _do_?! Turn her back!”

“Turn her back? I didn’t brew the growth potion. You did.” Jinyoung says and BamBam sees a ghost of a smile grace his features.

He‘s flabbergasted, really. The fact that a ghost used his own potion on his cats had him feeling angry and relieved at the same time. He’s angry that Jinyoung would go this far, but he’s also relieved that Cupcake wasn’t poisoned or anything.

So he stalks away angrily from Jinyoung’s ghost, but not before hugging his cat and basking in the softness of her fur, before going to his station and brewing a potion that would bring her back to her normal state.

He does it all night with a haze watching over him, worry etched in his features.

Jinyoung stops disturbing the peace after that.

BamBam finds that he misses having the smell of nocturnal flowers in his home.

—

“I’m telling you! He made Cupcake drink the potion and when I got home a few nights ago, I almost had a heart attack when I saw 4 of my cats sleeping on one giant cat!” BamBam said exasperatingly. He was honestly so tired of Jinyoung endangering his and his pets’ lives.

All because of his damn books.

“I’m sure it was an accident. Jinyoung wouldn’t intentionally put your cats in harm’s way.” Jackson replied, trying his best to placate him.

Before BamBam can continue, a man entered the store. He was wearing a powder blue sweater and black slacks underneath his beige trench coat. He looked just as old as Jackson and he had a stoic expression on his face. Honestly, BamBam’s a tad intimidated.

BamBam hears Jackson gasp at his side.

“Jaebum?”

“Hey, Jacks.” The stranger answers back, sounding tired—probably from his travel, based on the small luggage he has with him.

“W-what are you doing here?” Jackson splutters. He sounds breathless.

“It’s Jinyoungie’s birthday tomorrow. He’s turning 50.”

“That’s it? That’s the only explanation you can give me? I have tried contacting you for y—“

“I know. Let me just get through tomorrow, okay?” The man, Jaebum, tries to get the words out.

BamBam wonders how this man is related to Jinyoung. And why Jackson seemed surprised to see him back.

The man picks up a few herbs and BamBam finds out that he’s an empath and a researcher.

”How’s research going?” Jackson asks casually, as if the 20 years that Jinyoung’s been gone had never happened.

“Humans are interesting beings and — who’s this?” Jaebum stops and stares at BamBam.

“Oh! This is BamBam. He’s… living in Jinyoung place now.”

“Is… How is he? Is he emitting positive energy?” Jaebum asks, pure wonder etched on his face.

“He’s a petty ghost,” BamBam answers back. Jackson holds back a laugh while Jaebum smiles. BamBam lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“That sounds like Jinyoung,” Jaebum chuckles.

—

The next day, BamBam comes home to the smell of roses wafting throughout his flat, and a man sitting on this window sill, watching the movement below.

Jinyoung seemed to sense his presence because he turns around and BamBam is _floored_.

Jinyoung is wearing a ruffled pink shirt and brown pants. He looks alive and so _real_ that BamBam is at a loss for words. Jinyoung looks so happy and near tears and it's all so confusing, but hasn't seen anyone so handsome in all his years of being alive.

"What's happening?"

"It's my birthday and the people—they're celebrating me!"

"What?"

“I saw the newspaper today and… I heard a few people talk about me in the streets. I would’ve been 50 today.” He says this with a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh. Yeah. I heard it from Mr. Im, too.”

“Mr. Im? Jaebum?” He looks shocked and BamBam doesn’t know why.

“Yeah. He came by the shop yesterday morning for some herbs. You knew him when you were alive?”

“He was my best friend. He...he stopped visiting me shortly after I died.”

“I heard he only came back recently. He must’ve been heartbroken.”

Jinyoung’s eyes flash with something akin to sadness and twists something in BamBam because it’s the first time Jinyoung’s ever looked so vulnerable, so open with him.

“Mr. Wang told him that I was living in your old flat. He looked pleased. I could invite him over sometime, if you want…”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Consider it my birthday gift to you.”

Jinyoung beams.

It renders BamBam speechless, blush rising to his cheeks.

"Also, I'm sorry about what I did to Cupcake."

"It's okay. She didn't die. Just... listen to me before you do dumb things next time."

Jinyoung pouts and BamBam guesses that their friendship will probably be filled with Jinyoung doing dumb things, him pouting, and BamBam forgiving him every time.


End file.
